


Coup D'Etat (#5)

by Waldo



Series: Five Kisses (Sheppard/Beckett) [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e17 Coup d'Etat, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-07
Updated: 2006-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson had been going for almost three days straight, diagnosing cases, setting up treatment plans, performing surgeries and arranging palliative care for the most afflicted.  When he was literally swaying on his feet from exhaustion, Dr. Biro had taken drastic measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coup D'Etat (#5)

With word spreading that Carson could cure most of the radiation sickness cases suffered by the Genii; the infirmary had quickly filled.

Carson had been going for almost three days straight, diagnosing cases, setting up treatment plans, performing surgeries and arranging palliative care for the most afflicted. When he was literally swaying on his feet from exhaustion, Dr. Biro had taken drastic measures. She’d called Colonel Sheppard and told him to get Carson out of the infirmary for at least twelve hours. At gunpoint if necessary.

So John had come down and collected him. Actually threatening to use his side-arm after the fifth ‘one last thing’ he needed to check.

Assuming that if he’d been neglecting sleep, he’d also been neglecting food, John steered him to the mess. Radek Zelenka – who was still avoiding Rodney as much as humanly possible – and Teyla had joined them. Helping John keep Carson awake so that he could eat his soup and avoid an embarrassing face-plant in it.

Once he’d gotten some soup and half a plate of salad into him, John excused them both and walked Carson home.

When the door to John’s quarters opened, Carson stood there looking confused. “I don’t live here,” he said simply, his brain shutting down now that he was no longer actively using it.

“If you listen to enough rumors you do,” John answered sotto voce. He propelled Carson inside with a hand in the small of his back. “If you think I’m letting you out of my sight for the next twelve hours, you’re crazy. Dr. Biro threatened me with large bore needles wheedled mercilessly. And she doesn’t give a damn if my ass is sore later.”

Carson turned back to him, stunned. “She said that?”

John grinned at the mortified look on his face, “Not all of it,” he said laughing. John went to the dresser and grabbed a pair of Carson’s pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. “Here, get changed.”

John had to catch him a few times as he tripped himself up on his own clothes, but once he was changed, John was able to get him tucked between the sheets with minimum fuss.

As he pulled the blankets up around him, Carson caught his hand. “Aren’t you coming to bed?”

John leaned down and kissed his forehead softly. “It’s two in the afternoon,” he explained quietly.

“I suppose the fact that I need to ask two o’clock on what day is somewhat telling, isn’t it?” Carson asked as he turned on his side, making himself comfortable.

John tucked the blankets around him. “Very,” he answered, but he wasn’t sure that Carson had even heard him.


End file.
